Viva Las Vegas
by Blue82
Summary: Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty attend a conference in Vegas. The morning after getting drunk holds some suprises.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Vegas

Author: Blue

Rating: PG13

Category: Bosco/Faith romance

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me......

Summary: During a conference in Vegas, Bosco and Faith get drunk...

**Vegas**

„I can't believe they sent us to a boring conference in Vegas", Bosco said as him, Faith, Sully and Ty walked out of the conference room in which they had listened to a lecture about police procedure for the last six hours.

„Come on, Bosco, it's not that bad. We sleep through the lectures and afterwards we can have fun on departments expenses.

„Fun? Yeah, it's my idea of fun to share a room with Bosco because the police department doesn't think a cop can be a woman."

Faith was in a more or less bad mood since they had arrived at the hotel and she had found out that somebody had made a mistake and booked only one room for her and Bosco because he had thought she was male too. Unfortunately the hotel was completely booked so there was not a chance for her to get another room.

„Hey, it could be worse", Bosco answered, a little offended. „Like sharing a room with Sullivan"

Before Sully or Faith could answer him, Ty spoke up to keep them from getting into a fight

„Let's go, if we have to be here we can at least try to make the best out of it. Let's have a beer or two, there is a bar right down the hall"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning:

Bosco woke up with a pounding headache, not knowing where he was. He realized that he was wrapped around a female body. They were both naked, just a thin blanket covered there bodies. He tried to remember where he was and who the woman was. The unknown woman turned in her sleep and murmured something he couldn't understand. But it was enough for him to identify the woman.

Faith! Completely shocked he sat up and stared at her.

The sudden movement had woken Faith up ans she started to sit up.

„Bosco, what's wrong", she asked before looking down her body and realizing that she was as naked as he was.

„What?..", she stared at him wide eyed and grabbed for the blanket to hold it closer around her body.

„Bosco, why am I naked?"

„I have no idea, the last thing I can remember is going to the bar with Sully and Ty. Ty challenged me to drink some shots with him and I challenged you after the guys went to bed."

„Oh god, what did we do?" Faith sounded slightly hysteric.

Seeing that she was about to loose it, Bosco spoke up.

„Why don't we get dressed and take a deep breath. Then we can find out what happened."

Faith just nodded, grabbed the blanket around her and almost ran to the bathroom. Staring after her, Bosco sighed and started to look for his clothes.

Faith returned a few minute later from the bathroom, looking a bit better.

„Okay, I guess we know what we did last night. Now is the question what we do know. I suggest we forget it, we don't remember anything after all."

„Probably a good idea, but I guess there is a little problem left"

„Problem?"

„While I searched for my clothes I found something," Bosco explained and held a officially looking paper out to her.

Faith didn't know what to say, the paper was a marriage certificate.

Just as Bosco was about to say something to Faith, who turned completely white, there was a knock on the door.

„Come on guys, we are already late.. Hurry up or we gonna miss the plane back home", Ty yelled from outside.

Looking back at Faith Bosco stood up.

„Guess we have to talk later about this"

Silently they packed the rest of there things and hurried to meet Ty and Sully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

The whole way back home Faith had ignored Bosco. She even had taken a seat beside Sully on the plane instead of sitting beside him.

Getting of the plan and through security she immediatley turned to go home.

„I'll see you tomorrow guys, I'm a little tired. And Emily is waiting for me"

„You need a ride home?", Bosco asked in an attempt to get her to talk to him.

„No, thanks. Bye, guys"

Looking after her Sully asked „What's wrong with her?"

„I have no idea," Bosco lied, knowing she was upset about the marriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Bosco knocked on Faith door. He had given her enough time to think about everything but they needed to talk about what happened.

After knocking and getting no response he knocked harder. „I know you are there, I'm not going away. So can as well let me in before someone calls the cops!"

Faith opened the door and let him in without saying a word. Bosco sat down and waited for her to say something.

„Faith, we need to talk. You know that.", he finally started. „I checked the certificate, we're legally married know. There's no other way out then getting a divorce."

Seeing her look devasted he added „I'm sorry"

„It's not your fault Bosco. It takes two to have sex and to get married."

„I challenged you at the shoots"

„And I should have known better then to drink this much. It doesn't matter anyway whose fault it is. We got married and we can't take it back."

„We need to get a lawyer.... But I might take a while to get a divorce", Bosco told her softly, touching her hand lightly.

Faith pulled her hand back like she was burned.

„Sorry..."; Bosco apologized, not really knowing what he did and offended that she shied away from him, she was never afraid of him before.

„I'm not afraid of you,Boz", she explained, reading him like a book, as ususal.

„It's just..."

„What is it? It's me, you can tell me everything."

„When you touched me, there was some kind of flashback. I saw you, no, I could feel you kissing me, touching me..."

„Oh", Bosco responded, not knowing what to say. In a way he was glad that he couldn't remember that night, it made it easier for him to act like nothing happened. On the other side he wanted to remember their night together.

Faith suddenly turned white again.

„Oh god! We didn't use any protection!"

„Don't worry, I always use condoms with the girls I'm with. You won't catch anything!"

„That's not what I'm afraid of. There's the possibility that I might be pregnant."

Bosco stayed silent for a few seconds, he didn't think of that.

„Than we have to stay married", he finally responded.

„What? Are you crazy? I stayed in a marriage for the sake of my children for years, do you remember how that ended?"

„I would never cheat on my wife, never!"

„I know, sorry. What I was trying to say is that I don't want us to be unhappy because of a child. That's not good for us and neither for our kid."

„Faith, all I was trying to suggest is that we wait before getting divorced until the child is born. That way you and the child would be cared of if anything ever happens to me. Beside, this child may be my only child and I really would like to have someone with my last name," he grinned.

Faith looked at him, completely surprised, not that she was surprised that he wanted to take responsibility for his child but that he wanted them to be cared for if something happened to him. She never knew he was that thoughtful.

„I think we should wait until we know for sure if I'm really pregnant. Than we can decide about the divorce"

„How long will it take to be sure?"

„It takes at least a week until the cells wander into my uterus. Then we can make a test. Just to be sure I would suggest we wait to weeks …."

„Alright, but what are we gonna do until then?"

„I would like to keep this a secret as long as possible. And for the rest, we act like nothing happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Faith was still tired when she emerged from her bedroom the next morning. because she was awake half the night, worrying about what would happen.

Dressed only in her old Police Academy Shirt, in which she loved to sleep, she stumbled to her kitchen to make some coffee.

„Good, you are finally awake! I thought you would sleep all day", she heard a voice from her sofa.

Spinning around she say Bosco laying in her living room.

„Damn it, you nearly gave me a heart attack! Are you crazy? I could have shoot you!"

„How? You didn't even see me", Bosco grinned at her.

„What are you doing here anyway?"

„I thought my wife would make me some nice lunch and then we could go to the park together to meet the others"

„I'm not your wife!"

„On paper you are and beside I thought eating lunch together is one on the benefits of being married?!"

„How can you joke about this? This is not some game", Faith was a little pissed at him. „This is serious"

„Come on Faith, it's done and we can't change it right now.", he came over ans threw his arm around her shoulder. „Let's just have some fun and stop worrying for a few hours," he gave her his best puppy dog look.

Faith looked thoughtful for a moment. „Fine, but I need do go grocery shopping and you are going with me", she said, never able to resist him anyway.

„That's one of the benefits of being married, too", she grinned.

„Okay, if you go out dressed in this," he motioned to her shirt which barely covered her,"I'm with you no matter where you go", he said, letting his eyes slowly travel over her bare legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later they arrived at a small shop. After getting a cart Faith snatch a car magazine out of Boscos hand.

„Food, Bos, we need food", she said ans pushed him into one of the aisles.

Not even two minutes later she regretted taking him with her to go shopping. He put tons of junk food in the cart and tried to take out every bit of fruits or salad she had put in.

„Stop it, Bosco, let me do my shopping in peace or you won't get lunch!", she threatened him.

To her amazement he stopped going on her nerves instantly.

When he saw some prenatal vitamins he added them to the contents of their cart and Faith couldn't be mad at him anymore.

She even had some fun as Bosco refused to set just one foot in the aisle which held the Tampax she needed to get.

„How do you buy condoms if you can't even buy Tampax!", she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally they got the grocery shopping done and arrived back at Faith apartment. While Faith put her groceries away Bosco took out everything they needed to make lunch, they had decided on a lasagna with green salad.

When she was still with Fred it was usually Faith who cooked while Fred watched TV, occasionally complaining she was taking to long.

But Bosco helped her with the cooking, to her amazement he was quite skillful.

„I didn't know you can cook!"

„I'm Italian, of course I can cook. I just don't do it very often.", he sounded slightly offended.

„Good, then you'll cook for me more often," she grinned, throwing some flour in his face which ended in a small food war.

Together they got lunch ready in now time, and they had fun with cooking, too. After eating they sat down side by side.

„God, I'm stuffed", Bosco said. „But it was so good"

„Me, too", Faith agreed, her eyes getting heavy. „All the food is making me sleepy."

„I can see that," Bosco grinned down at her.

Her eyes were already closed and her head had dropped on his shoulder. Without waking her he pulled up a thin blanket, proped his feed up on the table and covered them up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later they arrived at central park to meet with some of their colleagues. Sully and Doc had suggested that the Police Station and the Fire Department should start to do more together again. They had organized a nice barbecue in central park and everyone who was able to get off was there.

Doc and Sully had already started to prepare the food, while some of the guys, including Jimmy, Carlos and Ty were playing football.

Just as Faith offered Doc and Sully some help, Davis yelled for Bosco.

„Hey, Bosco! We could use another men here"

„Sure!", Bosco yelled back and threw his bag down on the grass.

„Hi, Faith!", Kim greeted her. „Come on let them, today we let the guys cook and enjoy the sun. Sit down with us. We can watch our boys play."

„Yeah, we need to keep a eye on them anyway. In case someone hurts himself," Alex agreed with Kim.

„Sure, why not!", Faith answered, glad that she had some quite minutes for some girl talk. Bosco was a great friend and fun to hang out with but sometimes she needed to talk about some good, old, silly girl stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„How are you, Faith? Does everything work out with Fred and the kids?", Kim asked.

„I'm slowly getting used to being single again. It's hart sometimes to come home to an empty apartment and empty bed. But it's better this way, we weren't in love any more and the fighting was hart on everyone, especially the kids."

„How are they coping?", Alex wanted to know.

„They are getting used to it, but they know the divorce was for the best. And we don't have strict custody arrangements, they can stay with me every time they want, not just when its my turn to have them. I'm glad that Fred...."

She stopped in her sentences as they heard yelling from the guys. Alex was right, someone hurt himself or at least his ego. Carlos got knocked down by Davis and refused to play anymore.

„God, that's so childisch.", Kim stated.

„That's Carlos for you", Alex laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the little incident, they stopped playing. Carlos complained to Doc how unfair Davis was playing, Jimmy started to prepare the steaks and the others helped themselves to a beer.

Kim, Alex and Faith tried to finish the conversation they had started but Bosco had come over.

„Hey, what are you doing?", he asked.

„Just talking, girls stuff", Alex answered.

„Oh", he answered and started to throw the football at the table beside Faith head.

„Bosco, could you stop this? We're trying to talk here", Faith snapped at him.

„So talk, it doesn't bother me"

„But you make all this noise, does bother us!" Alex told him.

„Don't you have something else to do?", Faith asked finally.

„No", Bosco said not stopping.

„Bosco!"

„What? I'm bored Faith!"

„You just played football, why don't you sit down and relax for a moment."

Bosco ignored her.

Sighing she stood up. „Alright, you win. Let's play some one on one"

„Oh Faith, what an offer. But I don't know, with all those kids running around...", he grinned at her.

„Come on or are you scared?", she snatched the ball out of his hands.

„Scared? I'm gonna kick your ass, Yokas!"

„We'll see..." Faith answered while putting the football down on the table. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a tight top with thin straps that revealt her muscular belly.

Bosco tried not to look at her while she pulled her hair up in a loose pony tail as he heard one of the new firefighters talk about his partner.

„Damn, what a fine piece of ass. Had I known there's something that sexy under the uniform I would have done her already!", Connors said to Jimmy and Carlos.

Before they could say something Bosco was there, his hands at Connors throat.

„If I ever hear you say something like that again I'm gonna kick your ass back to your mommy!"

„Whoa, I just said that she is hot! What's wrong with you?!"

Without answering Bosco threw a punch at his nose. Before he could do anymore damage Jimmy and Ty pulled him of Conner and tried to hold him back, while Carlos pulled Conner out of Boscos reach.

„You little piece of...."

By now Faith had seen the scene and came over, putting one hand on his arm.

„Come on, Bos. Leave it alone..."

„But.."

„No, he's not worth it. Let's play ball"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Connors rubbed his nose and tried to wipe the blood off.

„What's wrong with him?"

„Perhaps he didn't like you talking about his partner like she's a piece of meat", Sully answered.

„But..."

„No buts, he and Yokas have a special relationship. Just stay away from him and especially her", Jimmy instructed.

„But they're not together!"

„Doesn't matter, leave her alone or Bosco is really gonna hurt you next time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„God, Connors is such an ass!", Alex complained. She and Kim had watched the scene but decided to stay out of it.

„Yeah, it was time someone but him in his place. That's typical for Bosco, always protective of Faith", Kim answered, while watching Bosco and Faith play. Bosco was trying to catch Faith, but she was faster and got out of his way in time. They could her her laughter and Bosco yelling back, trying to sound serious.

„I'm gonna get you and when I do...", he threatened.

„Oh, help, I'm sooooo scared", Faith giggled.

„You know, I can't believe that's the same Bosco who gets on everybodys nerves and is always ready to punch anyone who looks the wrong way at him.", Alex stated.

„I know what you mean, but I know them for a while now and Boscos is a good guy, deep down. Sometimes he shows his real side, but it's not often. But with Faith, it's unbelievable. With her he's always gentle and protective. I guess she knows the real him and that's why she stays with him and is always there for him. And she has this calming effect on him, no one can hold him back when he is in one of his moods but her"

„If he's like we all think he is she wouldn't be still working with him. And when I see them like that I really would like to get the real him. Seems like he's fun to have as a friend." Alex answered, as she watched Bosco tackle Faith to the ground, being careful not to crush her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„I told you I would get you!", Bosco said as he tackled Faith to the ground.

He tried to hold her still without crushing her with his weight, which was difficult because Faith tried to wriggle out of his grasp, which forced him to hold her closer.

„Stop it, woman! I got you, I won!", he grinned down at her.

„That's not fair, your using your higher body weight against me", Faith said, trying one last time to get out from under him, which caused Bosco to fall forward.

Suddenly Faith as completely still, there faces only inches apart. Faith wet her lips ans stared wide eyed at him.

„Faith..." Bosco whispered as he moved his lips further to hers, trying to kiss her.

„Bosco, Yokas! Food is ready! Hurry up or you won't get any!", Sullys loud voice brought them back into reality.

Quickly they scrambled apart, the moment was gone.

„Let's go, I'm starving", he said, while taking her hand and pulling her up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

„I bought you two pregnancy test, just to be sure", Bosco said as he came back fro the drug store and held the small brown paper back out to her.

„Thanks", Faith tried to smile, but could see that her smile was forced, she was nervous.

She turned around and walked into the bathroom.

„Why don't you sit down, I'm right back", she motioned for him to sit down on her bed.

Bosco stared after her for a few second, trying to block out all thoughts he had, before deciding sitting down would be better then pacing around.

Soon after Faith came back out, still looking a little pale.

„And? What does the test show?", Bosco asked nervously.

„Bosco, we have to wait at least 5 minutes until the test shows a result"

Sighting he sad back, watching Faith pacing.

„Why don't you sit down, you make me even more nervous then I'm already are"

The next minutes they sat beside each other,completely silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ringing of the clock, Faith had set up, made them jump.

„Do you want me to come with you?", Bosco asked as Faith made her was back to the bathroom.

„No, I'll bring the test out to you"

She came back out with her hands over her eyes, crying softly.

„The test is negative"

„That's good or isn't it?", Bosco asked while he pulled her in his arms.

„Yes! No! I don't know,"she started crying harder.

„Whats wrong?", he asked gently, turning her face to look up at him.

„I'm a horrible, selfish person, Bos," she spoke quietly, Bosco nearly didn't hear her. She continued before he could respond.

„I know you don't want a child, especially not with me. And I know that having your child will cause problems with your future girlfriends. And I know it's not fair to Fred because I killed his child but want yours. And Em and Charlie, they will get less of my time when there is a little baby. And you would be there for the kid because you feel obligated. But through the last days I hoped I would be pregnant. To have a chance to make everything right this time, to watch all soccer games or dance recitals or whatever the child would do. To be there when it wakes up, to feed it, to see it beginning to walk, to go out in the park to play... To have everything I missed with Em and Charlie, to show how much I love them and being able to protect them..... Oh god, Boz, how can I be this selfish.... Ruining your life...."

By now she sobbed so hart Bosco couldn't understand what she was saying, he wasn't even sure I knew what she was trying to say before.

„Your not selfish," he said, kissing her cheeks.

„You worked so hard to give the kids everything they need and because of that you missed a lot", he kissed her eyes.

„It's okay to want to make it better with another child", he kissed her lips softly while stroking her hair.

„And you're not ruining any ones life because of that. Em, Charlie and I are happy to know you, to have someone like you in our lives", he kissed her again.

„Don't cry", he held her face in his hands, wiping away her tears," We'll try again, we'll try again and make beautiful babies", he said before kissing her fully on the lips.

Faith pulled back a little and looked a him with tears in her eyes.

„What are we doing?", she whispered.

„Falling in love....", he whispered back before kissing her again.

As he pulled her on top of him on the bed, trying to caress her everywhere at one he thought

„I'm not falling, I already fell."

TBC?

What do you think? Should there be another chapter in which the others find out about the marriage? Suggestions for another chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6:

I know this is a bit short, but I didn't want to let you wait any longer for another part of the store. I'm busy with real life, which is not nearly as fun as writing Fanfic, but I'm gonna finish this storie. I just don't know how long it will take. I hope you enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith woke up late the next morning, they had made love all night and she was still a little tired. Bosco layed beside her, his arm wrapped around her waiste, his face buried in her hair. His face was completely relaxed. Smiling at him she carefully stood up, trying not to wake him. She decided to take a shower and let him sleep a while longer. After she started making breakfast she would wake him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she came out of the shower, wearing just her bra and panties, Bosco was already up. He was sitting on a kitchen chair reading the newspaper.

„Good morning, coffee is ready in a few minutes. I didn't know what you want to eat so I decided to wait making it.", he greeted her, his eyes traveling slowly over her.

„Don't worry, I'm gonna make us some toast after I get dressed", she answered, blushing slightly.

„Don't bother, I like you better this way", Bosco grinned and pulled her into his lap, just as she was trying to get past him to the bedroom.

„Beside, I want a good morning kiss", he said.

„Okay," she answered, giving him a small peck on the lips, before trying to get up.

„No way! That's no kiss! That's a kiss!", he pulled her closer to him, his lips caressing her lips before pushing his tongue slowly in her mouth. His hands started to stroke her naked back, as she moaned in his mouth. Their kiss became more and more passionate.

„Bosco, Emily could be here any minute now. I don't want her to see us like that", Faith said out of breath and pulled back a bit.

„Fine, I'm gonna get a shower, a real cold one", Bosco answered, nearly letting her fall of his lap.

Faith just stared after him as he slammed the bathroom door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bosco came out of the bathroom nearly 60 minutes later to find Faith waiting for him.

„Want to tell me what this is all about?", she asked him.

„Nothing, you don't want anyone to find out about us, so I got out of your way", he was pissed at her.

„I didn't say that I don't want anyone to find out about us. I said I didn't want Emily to find me half naked on your lap! She said she would be back from Fred's today and I don't know exactly when."

„So we can tell her about us?"

„Yes,No! I don't know"

„You don't know? Why? Are you afraid of what others will say? Or are you unsure of us?"

„Neither! I just don't want to tell my kids that I got completely drunk, didn't know what I was doing, couldn't remember anything and got married."

„But you can't lie to them. They are gonna find out ..."

„I know, I think I want to tell her first that we are dating. We'll see how things work out between us and if we are more sure of our relationship and have decided if we want to stay married we tell them..."

„I want to stay married to you, but if you don't want me...", he still was offended.

„Why are you so difficult, Bos? We got married two weeks ago because we were completely drunk. We addmitted yesterday that we are falling in love! We don't know how everything works out with us. We aren't used to be around each other 24/7. I'm just saying that we should see if it works out between us and if we still feel the same for each other when the real life started."

„Sorry, I just thought that I took you by surprise yesterday and that you don't feel the same, or that you don't want to be with hotheaded, immature, uncaring Maurice Boscorelli"

„ You are the most caring person in the world. It may take a while to look behind the wall you put up around your heart, but you are the best friend one can have. You are full of love and do everything for the people you love. If I cared for the things other people say, I would never had become your partner.", she smiled at him, before putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him lovingly.

„I love you, Faith", he said putting his finger to her lips. „I don't want you to say it back because you feel obligated. It's just, I never felt this way before, not even with Nicole, and I just wanted you to know that. And we wait to see where this goes before we tell anyone"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7:

The next few days passed without any problems. They had told Emily and Charlie that they were dating, both of them were exited and happy for them.

They spent as much time together as they could, watching TV, making dinner and going out. They had not even one fight.

Connors still made a pass on Faith regularly, asking her out for dinner or a movie, which she always denied.

Tonight they decided to go out with the guys to Haggertys, since the barbecue they all had become closer again and tried to get together regularly.

When Bosco and Faith arrived, Davis, Kim, Alex, Jimmy, Doc, Carlos and Connors were already there. They had put two tables together in the corner tow get enough room for all of them. Kim waved them over while Jimmy pulled two more chairs to the table.

„Hey, there you are. We thought you two wouldn't make it. What took you so long, Davis is here for nearly an hour?", Kim greeted.

„Sorry, we got held up," Faith apologised, while Bosco grinned, knowing that they had made out in the car.

„Hi, Faith! I saved you a chair, why don't you sit beside me. That way we can get to know each other better", Connors grinned at her and patted the chair beside him.

„Thanks, I prefer to sit beside Alex and Bosco", Faith answered, before Bosco could open his mouth. She stroked his arm to calm him and pulled him down beside her at the same time.

They talked about the calls that day and just had fun together. Connors occasionally tried to talk to Faith put she ignored him, while Bosco stared at him like he wanted to kill him.

A while later Bosco went to the bathroom, while Faith got up to get a new round of drinks. Unknown to her Connors followed her, he had had a few drinks and wanted her do dance with him. With Bosco gone he saw his chance.

„Faith, wait up! How about a dance", he asked, motioning to the small dancefloor.

„Connors, I'm not interested. Why don't you try your luck on some other woman.", she answered, turning back to the table.

Before she reached her destination, he took her by the arm.

„Come on, just one little dance. You don't know what you are missing. Beside, you partner isn't there to tell you what to do. And I can take him...."

„Take your hands off me", she said in her best cop voice, trying to get past him.

„Come on..."

„She told you to take your hands off her", Bosco appeared beside her, pulling Connors hands off her and pushing him against the wall.

„I told you to leave her alone..."

„What's wrong with you, she can do what she wants.."

„Yes, she can and she told you to leave her alone. So, get away from her.", Bosco nearly yelled at him, pushing him aside.

„Bos, come on. He's drunk...", Faith tried to soothe him. „Let's go home..."

But Connors wasn't one to accept his defeat.

„You're her partner, it doesn't concern you what she is doing...."

„Doesn't concern me? She's my wife, so keep your hand off her", this time Bosco did loose it and hit him square in the face. Before he could hit him again, Faith pulled him off Connors and out of the bar. The others just stared at them, with there mouth's hanging open. They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

„Damn it, someone could have told me that they are married.", Connors said, before going to the bathroom to cool his face.

„I think I had a few beers too much, I would swear he said that she's his wife.", Jimmy finally found his speech back.

„Then we all had to much to drink, I heard it, too", Doc answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Bosco, why did you have to hit him? He's drunk!", she asked him.

„He hit on you!"

„I told him I wasn't interested!"

„I had your arm!"

„I can take care of myself, I would have told you if I needed help"

„I'm sorry, I care", he yelled angrily. „He is hitting on you since the barbecue. I'm not blind, I noticed that. And I don't want anyone hitting on MY WIFE! He stepped over the line, a few times already and now I'm tired of it. You are mine!"

„Yeah, you yelled at him loud enough for everyone to hear that"

„Oh, I'm sorry! I forget that no one is allowed to know that. I thought you are happy with me,that you love me, obviously I'm wrong. You are ashamed of me...", he turned around and walked away from her.

„Bos! Wait..."

„Leave me the hell alone!"

She stared after him, deciding to let him cool of and to give him time to get the alcohol out of his system. Right now, he was angry and wouldn't listen to her anyway. She would talk to him tonight, when he got home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Bosco had kept his own apartment, they thought it would be better for them to have the possibility to spent some time apart. But he hadn't used it since there first night together, they even talked about him to give notice to his landlord.

Faith came home from Haggertys, expecting him to be home already, but he wasn't there. She waited up for him but three hours later he still wasn't there. She tried calling him but she only got his answering machine.

„Bosco, it's me. I'm worried, where are you?! Please call me back... Don't be mad at me... I.... Just call me back and let me explain", realizing he wouldn't answer her, she left him a message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Davis made sure to be early to talk to Sully.

„Sully, I have to tell you something", he said as soon as Sully came into the locker room.

„What, you got a new girlfriend?"

„No, you won't believe it. We were at Haggertys, yesterday. Connors was there, too and he hit on Faith.."

„So, what's new?"

„Bosco, was really mad.. They got in a fight"

„Bosco doesn't like Connors very much. Beside, you know how he is concerning Faith.."

„Yeah, but let me finish! They yelled at each other and Bosco told him to keep his hands off Faith because she's his wife!", Ty looked exactingly at Sully, but Sully just laughed.

„Bosco and Faith married? Come one, that's ridiculous. Bosco is a ladies men, I can't imagine that he is one for only one girl. And Faith knows that, why should she marry him? I'm sure they just played a joke on you... Perhaps they told Connors that that he leaves Faith alone"

„ Bosco is a whole other person with Faith then with anyone else. She knows lots of things about him we don't. I'm sure there's something under his shell that would surprise us. And they always find back to each other, no matter what happened, why is that? And why would she stay partners and especially friends with him if he really is the jerk you think he is? I really thought they were married when I first met them. Beside, after Bosco told us they are married they had a fight and Bosco took off.."

„Okay, he may not be the self centered person he wants us to think. And I do think they make a great couple, when Faith isn't the one for him, then no one is. But if they got married, we didn't they tell us?"

„Perhaps they don't want to talk about them like we do it know. I'm sure they don't want to explain themselves to all of us."

„We aren't that bad! If they are married then I'm sure they are in love and know what they are doing. And I respect that"

„I know one thing for sure, I'm gonna find out if they really are married," Ty stated before leaving the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bosco had ignored Faith all day, he only talked to her when it was absolutely necessary.

Every time Faith tried to talked to him he told her off „Not right now"

They both were in a bad mood as they return to locker room after there shift, not speaking at all.

„Hey, guys! We all meet at Haggertys to have a drink or two, you two coming with us?"

Faith wasn't really in the mood after all what happened but after Bosco agreed, she decided to with them, too. She hoped she would get a chance to talk to Bosco and make things right before it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bosco headed straight to the bathroom when they arrived. Coming out again, Ty stood on front of him.

„Hey, I meet to really cute blonde's. They want to meet you..", he told Bosco.

„Ty, I'm not really in the mood, sorry!"

„Come on, I'm sure your mood will get better when you meet them.."

„You know, you're right.. Introduce me to them", Bosco finally agreed as he saw Faith talking to the new paramedic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith had sat down on a table with Sully, Doc, Kim and the new paramedic.

„I think we haven't met! I'm Ben, I'm the new paramedic", Ben introduced himself to Faith.

„Faith, nice to meet you", Faith said, shaking his hand.

„Kim told me you've got to kids.."

„Yeah, a girl and a boy", she answered, looking accusingly to Kim.

„He's single and cute... You have to start dating again", Kim whispered to her.

„That must be hard, I know how it is. I'm divorced myself and raise my daughters alone. Perhaps we should go to the park with the kids sometimes.", Ben offered.

Faith didn't react at first, she starred at Bosco, who sat with Ty and the two women. He seemed to enjoy himself with them.

„What? Sorry, that would be nice", she finally answered, never taking her eyes off Bosco. She felt extremely jealous, but tried to hide this from the others.

„Perhaps afterwards we can have dinner and a glass off wine together, some adult conversation, getting to know each other better...", Ben smiled at her, covering her hand with his.

Meanwhile one of the girls got more friendly with Bosco, she had but one hand on his leg and started to stoke up and down. Leaning in, she looked deep in his eyes and tried to kiss him.

Faith thought her heart stopped to beat for a few seconds. But Bosco immediately pushed the woman aside, and stood up. He held his hands up as she tried to speak to him, turned around ans started walking toward Faith. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that Ben holding Faith hand. After starring a few moments he turned around, towards the restrooms again.

That was the first time Faith realised that Ben was holding her hand and talking to her.

Pulling her hand free,she looked at him „I'm sorry Ben, you are a really nice guy but I'm married..."

„Married? I'm sorry, Kim told me you got recently divorced"

Everyone at the table looked at her, their mouth's nearly on the floor.

„That's true, but I got remarried a few weeks ago....She doesn't know that", Faith apologised.

Without saying anything else she stood up and hurried after Bosco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

„Bosco, wait! I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday...", Faith said as she reached Bosco in front of the men's room.

„No, you have nothing to be sorry about. I had no right to tell Connors that we are married. I realized that I wanted you to be my wife so much that I forgot about your feelings. You don't love me and I have to accept it. I never wanted to hurt you, I'm gonna meet with a lawyer first thing on Monday and let him draw up divorce papers."

„Bos...."

„Don't say anything. I can't hear it right know, I need to get over this first. Go back to that paramedic. I heard he has kids, too. He seems like a nice guy, I'm sure he is good for you"

„Why did you push that woman aside", Faith suddenly asked.

„I'm married to you and even if it no real marriage I'm true to my word. Besides, I'm in love with another woman.."

Without saying anything Faith throw her arms around Boscos neck, pulling him in a tight hug.

„I need to tell you something, Bos. I'm sorry for the way I acted but I was afraid... I thought that you would wake up and realize that I'm not one of your supermodel girlfriends but your divorced partner, a mother of two. That you realize I'm not the one you want and I was afraid what everyone would say. That they would say how foolish of me it was to think that someone like you could love someone like me. What they would say about me getting divorced a second time.... I guess in some ways I couldn't believe that you love me"

„I told you so! I would never lie to you!"

„I know, that's not what I meant. I know you wouldn't lie to me about that. It's just that I thought you would fall out of love with me.... I'm sorry, nothing of this would have happened if I had told you that I love you, too. I tried to protect myself, because I fell in love with you more every day. It has nothing to do with me being ashamed of you, in fact I know lots of woman who would do lots of things to be with you."

Bosco pulled back a bit, taking her face in his hand. „Say that again"

„I love you! I love you more then I ever thought was possible. I...."

She couldn't say anything more because Bosco had pushed her against the wall and was kissing her for all he was worth.

„ I love you, Faith! More then anything or anyone before"

Reluctantly they pulled apart, before things got out of hand.

„I guess we have some things to explain...", Faith stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone looked at Bosco and Faith, as they came back to the table, holding hands. Bosco sat down on the chair Faith had occupied before and pulled her into his lap.

„You guys are really married? I knew it," Ty started.

„But why didn't you tell us?", Kim asked, „I why weren't we invited."

Bosco held his hand up.

„We got married in Vegas, that's why no one knew about it. It was kind of a spontaneous decision.", he explained.

„And why we didn't tell you sooner is kind of privat," Faith added.

„But don't worry guys, I intend to have a second wedding with all of you there. To make it official...", Bosco grinned, „And to have a honeymoon we didn't get the first time...

„If that's okay with you," he added after he saw Faith shocked expression, „we have to get started on making those baby's I promised you"

„A big wedding would be nice", she smiled at him „ To show everyone that you are officially taken and mine!"

The end

Thanks for all your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter :)


End file.
